we knew this day would come
by waltzingwonders
Summary: when Merlin first laid eyes on the druid boy in the square he knew. When Morgana first saw the druid boy in her chambers she knew. A conversation between Merlin and Morgana about what happened all those years ago. MERLIN/MORGANA and mordred.


_this is very short i know, but i had the idea in my head. Is it just me or does Mordred ( i think that's his name) A.K.A the druid biy look like he could so be Merlin and Morgana's son ? based in the episode The begining of the end in season 1 . no flames please , enjoy :) _

* * *

As soon as the boy was asleep and Gwen had left for the evening, Merlin snuck back into lady Morgana's chambers. She looked even more beautiful that night then when he first laid eyes on her many years ago. They met in Ealdor, when Morgana was on her way to move into Camelot. She was 17 and Merlin only a year older. On their parting of ways they agreed never to contact each other again, knowing that they could never be. However, one day Merlin received a letter with the royal seal. It was morgana telling Merlin a deep secret.

As Merlin shut the door, Morgana turned and hissed at him. "If you wake him up, I swear I will wrap my dainty little hands around your dainty little neck and squash all the sense out of you Merlin" she said in a hushed and very scary tone. Merlin stood in shock. "Rough day?" he asked, quickly dodging a pillow the lady Morgana had thrown at him.

"Touchy!" he said. He walked over to the screen where the druid boy slept, and watched as he took shallow breaths with flickering eyes. He felt Morgana's presence behind him and her hot breath on his shoulder. He turned to speak to her, but was caught off guard as when he turned the distance between them was very little. "Hum, a little cosy aren't we?" she said with a mischievous smirk. Awkwardly shifting away from her, he paced over to the door to lock it. "Don't want anybody coming in and listening to our conversation do we?" said Merlin seeming more confident "Now, let's talk."

Merlin grabbed a chair and sat with a smug grin on his face. "This isn't funny Merlin!" she said with her hands on her hips. "I love it when you say my name like that" he chuckled.

"Merlin!"

"I'll shut up now." He said his grin fading. Slowly Morgana walked over and sat next to him, she could not look him in the eyes. "We knew this day would come Morgana." He said quietly. "I know it would, but I hope it would not come under these circumstances" she said looking over in the direction of the screen. Gently Merlin reached out and took Morgana's hand in his own, the warmth he felt when their skin touched filled him and made him feel whole. "He looks so much like you." He said, Morgana smiled "he looks so much like both of us, pale complexion and all" she said, they both laughed softly. The candle flickered around the room and illuminated the pair's faces.

"Did you think of me often?" Merlin asked, still stroking morgana's soft delicate hands.

"You know I did, but … we promised that it could lead no farther." She leaned forward to look Merlin in the eye. "I wanted to write, honestly I did and I wrote many drafts but I always ended up throwing them away. I didn't think you would wish to here from me."

"Of course I wanted to hear from you, but then I thought … why would you want to ever see or hear of me again?" he said with sadness "I am nothing, and never shall be good enough for your affections my lady". Merlin felt one of Morgana's hand leave his own and felt it replaced upon his cheek with her thumb tenderly stroking his skin. Their eyes met, bright, bright blue pouring into deep emerald green. Old memories and feelings, passion and love all then began fill into one moment. Unable to help himself, Merlin gingerly trailed his fingertips across Morgana's cheekbone. Her lips parted and she let out a soft breath as she shut her eyes. As the candle began to dim and burn out, the two closed the distance until softly their lips touched for a second, then again and again. The warlock and the ward began to embrace unable to be apart any longer, and as Morgana let out a moan of sweet reunion the moment was ruined.

The pair heard a cry from behind the screen as the boy was again in pain from the fever. They both rushed to his side and tended to him. They worked together to try and heal their son.

* * *

_i think i have a thing about them two as parents , but come on .. they would be the coolest parents ever. A warlock and a witch . AWESOME :P _


End file.
